gtasanandreasfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xalbador Gliese 581C
A Request I know Ali that you are somewhere "spying" on us. Anyway take this as a friendly request will you please start editing again on GTAMW because its condition is going worse.--MH007 Reply *The foremost thing my friend is that you've a huge accomplishment gap between your current admins and b'crats. Primarily, the b'crats are established myth hunters and senior editors whereas the current administrator slot is based off self-gain, ego, insecurity and no passion for myths. They just blurt out vitriolic/sour views about the website and the reason they've the position is to simply earn power. I am sorry but I can't take this bullshit on an internet website where each user is to contribute and just go to their regular real life work, what's happening on the wiki is contrary, people tend to argue as if they're unemployed/high school dropouts. The main problem lies with the Staff page that unknowingly promotes unaccomplished, immature and wolf in a sheep's clothing users. Minus Vault, Boomer, Jim and good ol' Sasquatch, no user is eligible to earn a position. Forget about myths, nobody cares about them, infact we've got users on board that literally hate myths. I had about 50 more myth pages to make but now I've changed my mind, I may comeback but that'll only last for a day and I'm not sure about that too, it's not conceivable at this point, maybe in winter when I hope some of the staff will be ousted due to their apparently itchy and insecure nature. You've got to eliminate these friend groups on GTA MW that are being operated from another wiki as well. - Xalbador Gliese 581C Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Xalbador Gliese 581C page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:21, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Mantiix Well Ali sorry to waste your time but the recent actions of Mantiix isn't looking good. He has blocked me on the mummy wiki for infinite amount of time with the only given reason of intimidating behaviour/harassment, so he considers voting against him is harassment so why he didnt blocked you. So, just to inform you can you please unblock me on that wiki and give that sh*thead beating of lifetime. I found this as an insult to me and he is clearly misusing his powers. PS: I didnt knew that I was eligible for voting and I respect your decision of removing my votes.--MH007